Office of Proposals
Office of Proposals ' ' Government Department on Pluribus The main purpose of the OOP is to make the Government as accessible as possible to every Citizen. Citizens can access the Department via their Planet Representative, GalNet site, going to the main office at Pluribus in person or from any Public Library; all Librarians are trained OOP advisers. The OOP will also arrange Travel, accommodations and assistance to any Citizen who wants to address the Assembly in person, if the Citizen cannot afford it. The process is part of Union School Education. An illustrative example follows: Joe Citizen of Planet Generic “The largest employer of our world closed its doors. Now hundreds of my colleagues and I commute to our neighbor planet. I grew up here and don’t want to move. A System Bus route or a Space Tram would allow us to commute daily and be home with our families. Our Planet Representative thinks it is a waste of funds. So I am exercising my right to propose this myself.” Joe Citizen goes to his local library to file the request, as he feels the currently elected Planet Representative is not helping him. The Librarian “No problem Mar. Citizen. I am an OOP adviser and your request is protected under Federal law and I am required to process your request and have sent it to Pluribus. Joe Citizen And there it will be filed in a big waste basket, and no one will ever see it. Librarian (OOP Adviser) Your request and requests like it from other citizens are the most important documents of our government and it will be dealt with as such. Your request is sent via GalNet to the OOP HQ and compared with other request, to see if other citizens have filed similar requests for the same issue and the same region or place. If there are your request is added to those voices and the already started process. If you are the first or the only one, your request starts a new Process. Joe Citizen I don’t understand what does Process mean? Librarian Your request is categorized by subject and urgency and then sent to all Councils and each council looks at it from their expertise : Finance, Science, Political, Military etc. and they all make a recommendation or comment how to answer your question and what to do about your request. The sum of these answers creates a Report and a Docket Number. Depending on the level of Urgency this can take between 24 hrs. and 5 month, but you will be kept apprised by an OOP Case advocate. Once it has a docket number it is sent to the Assembly and your Planet Rep or the Speaker of the Conference address who must read your request and the Summary report of the Councils is also read and added along with a proposed course of action. The Assembly votes on it right there and then. So your voice is heard by the entire Assembly. Joe Citizen What if I want to have my own voice heard? Librarian The OOP will arrange a passage to and from Pluribus, Accommodations and a guide to get you to the Alcove of your planet or the Assembly Floor and you will be able to address the Assembly on the day your proposal will be discussed. You can be there by Avatar or GalNet screen. Outcome The Assembly voted to build a Transmatter Tunnel from Planet Generic to Planet B, furthermore a resource survey was ordered to see what industries or businesses could be developed on that Planet. Motto: of the OOP This government is of the people, by the people, for the people. Category:Groups Category:United Stars of the Galaxies